


Rewire my heart

by Kara_Im_cold



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Im_cold/pseuds/Kara_Im_cold
Summary: Kara, Alice and Luther go to a party to celebrate a successful revolution and things get interesting when Kara meets Chloe. It was a cold night, the Androids had won with their revolution a month ago, and were finally about to get some rights. Markus had hosted a party at his house to celebrate, inviting everyone he knew, and inviting them to invite their friends.





	Rewire my heart

It was a cold night, the Androids had won with their revolution a month ago, and were finally about to get some rights. Markus had hosted a party at his house to celebrate, inviting everyone he knew, and inviting them to invite their friends.  
There were around 100 people, which Markus did not expect, I guess he had more friends than he thought “being Robo Jesus will do that I guess” He chuckled to himself.

He looked towards the people gathered in his garden, “I guess I should give a speech” he said. He closed his eyes for a second, before talking, “Today we are here, to celebrate our successful revolution, and the fact that we will be getting rights, but we are also here to remember and celebrate the lives of the ones we lost along the way – the ones who got us where we are today, without them we wouldn’t be here, and I’m so thankful to each and every one of them. Now without further ado, let’s party!” Markus pointed to the Thirium, food and drinks that had been laid out around the area “Josh is so talented, how did he manage to make food that androids could eat, and it’s a funky blue colour too” He thought to himself as he munched on a donut.

Kara wandered into the big hall, holding Alice’s hand.  
Alice looked to Kara, “There’s so many people Kara!” She said excitedly, tugging Luther, who wasn’t such a big fan of crowds. “Come on uncle Luther, it'll be fine!” Alice said while happily swinging Kara and Luther’s arms from side to side. The three walked into the party and scanned around, looking at all the different people and androids. “Humans and androids getting along together… this is like a dream” Kara said, staring at everyone like the stars on a dark night.  
“Come one Luther, let’s go talk to people, maybe we will find you a friend 😊” Alice said chirpily.  
“I’ll go mingle, I don’t really fancy watching Luther’s awkward conversations again xD” Kara said jokingly as she walked into the crowd. She looked around, there were people everywhere, most of them trying to talk to Markus or get his autograph, Kara watched as him Simon, and North tried to escape the crowd through the back door, with a few of his friends blocking the way out. She figured she would go around the back and see how he was doing. She walked around the big house, coming round the back, eventually being stopped by one of Markus’ bodyguards.  
“Stop there miss, the back area is restricted, please return to the party” He said in a stern voice.  
Kara, realizing she couldn’t get past, started to walk back when Markus saw her, “Let her past, she’s a friend” He said in a stern yet friendly voice. Kara walked towards him “Hey Markus, it’s been a while since we last saw each other” She said happily.  
“Last time must have been at the old base of operations, on the day of that big anti androids protest, right? I was so glad you and Alice were safe, how is she by the way?” Markus said cheerfully.  
“She’s fine, she’s getting smarter by the day, they grow up so fast” Kara said, wincing as she thought about the fact that Alice’s body would never age.  
“What’s wrong, Kara?” Markus said wailfully, seeing the expression on Kara’s face.  
“I just realized that Alice will never grow up, she may mentally, but her body will always look like a nine-year-old girl” She said, trying not to hold back the tears as she thought of the things Alice would miss out on.  
“Kara… There may be something we could do about that. Josh has had the same thought himself and thought about creating different models and different ages of them, then when Alice comes of age we can transfer her consciousness to an older looking body” Markus said, proud of the work that Josh had done for androids so far.  
“Transfer consciousness? Does that have any side effects?” Kara said hopefully  
“No, it’s fairly quick and easy, most models can already do it” He said, “We will need to gain control of a production facility, which could be hard. I’ve requested that we are allowed to use one, only time will tell if they accept, many are opposed to this but I have stated our reasons and hopefully they let us use it, even under strict supervision would be great”

Kara looked at him, smiling then giving him a warm hug, to which Simon, Josh and North joined in on. After a while of hugging, things started to get weird and Markus, North, and Simon started hugging with a bit too much enthusiasm. Kara looked at them and managed to wiggle out of the hug, to which Josh did the same. Kara looked at Josh, “Those three are really in love eh?” “I also wanted to thank you for your work when it comes to androids being able to grow up, I was overjoyed to hear the news”  
Josh turned to look at her, “yeah, they really are, I’m happy for them. And don’t mention it, I thought of you and Alice and thought you deserved it, along with all other androids. I just hope they let us use the facility to produce them” He said anxiously. “Speaking of which, I should probably get back to the party, someone’s got to make sure the house isn’t wrecked”   
“Alright then Josh, good luck, by the way you haven’t seen Connor have you?” Kara said with a concerned expression.  
“No, but he’s probably just late as usual, for an android involved in the police force he sure is unreliable, I think they messed up” Josh said with a chuckle as he walked away.

Kara looked around, spotting an ST200 lying in the grass looking at the stars on her own, she thought she might as well say hi. Kara walked over, lying down beside her “Hey, what you doing here on your own?” she said thoughtfully.  
The St200 turned to look at Kara, “The party is starting to get a bit crazy in there so I figured I’d come and watch the stars, they are so beautiful”  
Kara smiled, “So are you” she said, slightly embarrassed as she realized she said it aloud.  
“Thank you” The ST200 smiled, her cheeks going red. “I’m Chloe, What’s your name?” She said with a beaming smile.  
“I’m Kara” Kara said as she moved closer to Chloe.  
“What’s your story, Kara?” Chloe said, gazing into Kara’s eyes trying to predict what she would say.  
Kara cleared her throat “Well… I was the first deviant as far as I know, I begged for my life at the assembly and the operator let me live, if I promised to act like I was the same as all the other androids. I was so terrified, and grateful, that I accepted the offer with open arms. It was hard acting normal for all those years, acting like I didn’t feel anything… I was even involved in covering up a murder”  
Chloe , her eyes still staring into Kara’s, let out an expression of sorrow and empathy, “I’m so sorry… that must have been so hard. Wanting to be free, but having to obey people’s will, you must have felt cursed… please tell me this has a happy ending?” she said in a soft voice.

“Yes, it did, a better one then I could ever have imagined. After years of pretending, I was rented by a man named Todd, he was messed up and addicted to red ice after his wife and daughter left him. When I got there I met a girl who I thought was his daughter, but turned out to be a replacement android which I found out a while later, named Alice. She was so sweet, I used to tell her stories at night in her little den she had set up in her room. We were the best of friends… until Todd broke me, and I needed my memory reset. I couldn’t remember anything including Alice and I wasn’t a deviant any more. Then one night he was going to beat her and… something snapped in me, I couldn’t let this happen, I had to fight back and save Alice – I was a deviant again. I still didn’t have my memory though and didn’t know Alice was an android. We fought and ran away that night, things were hard for a while and in that time I was captured by an evil man who reset my memory and tried to make me his slave, but I wouldn’t let myself forget Alice, not again, and I fought to remember. It turns out I got more then just my memory of the last few days, but all of my memories back. Eventually we met up with my friend/brother Luther and we went to escape Detroit” Kara said with eyes full of emotion and yet staring into nothingness.

“I’m guessing you didn’t make it out? What happened?” Chloe said with a curious expression as she sneaked closer to Kara.

“We tried to escape with the help of Markus and Jericho, and the help of a lovely woman called rose, but we were captured and sent to a camp to be disassembled. I saw a few friends in there that we had met along the way, and I thought we were all done for. That is until the humans were ordered to stop the disassembly of androids, after Jericho sang and managed to gain sympathy from the people. He saved us, I am so grateful to him; I went to thank him and me and Alice decided to stay in Detroit.” Kara said, smiling as she thought of Alice and Luther. 

“Wow, that is an amazing story, you have been through so much” Chloe said, being interrupted before she could continue by fireworks.  
People started going outside to look at them.  
“Perhaps we should go up to the porch to get a better view, and get away from the hoard of people” Chloe said

“Sounds good” Kara nodded

Chloe looked inside and noticed a man staring at her, although they looked somewhat childish.  
“Who’s that? I think they have been looking at me for a while, it’s really creeping me out” Chloe said, concerned as to what the guy’s problem was.

“That’s Leo, Markus’ human brother. I don’t know him particularly well but he is always acting like an idiot and will argue to the grave even if he is completely in the wrong, also seems kind of desperate to get his leg over. Although last time I saw him he wasn’t exactly a fan of androids so maybe he doesn’t know you are one” Kara said, telepathically to Chloe.  
“Wow, that’s disturbing, i’ll stay away then, don’t want to be locked away in some sex dungeon, not by him anyway” Chloe looked at Kara while winking.

 

The two stood and continued talking by the porch, they really seemed to get along. More and more people were going in and out of the building, and someone spilled wine over Chloe’s dress.

“Maybe we should retreat to a room to talk, it’s getting pretty hectic here” Kara said, “Alice I’m going to go talk to Chloe okay, you have fun but stay where someone responsible like Luther can see you, and stay away from that Leo” She pointed “He’s a strange one” Alice nodded, a little confused.

 

“So… what are you doing here?”.  
Chloe stared into the distance for a second before answering, “You want the long or short version?”

“The long one of course” Kara said with a smile, interested to hear what Chloe would say.

Chloe looked at Kara, thinking. “I was owned by Kamski, the inventor of androids, he had me there as an assistant, to do whatever he wanted. I never questioned it, it was just something I had to do and I never saw any other way. Then one day a detective and his RK800 named Connor came to talk to Kamski, at first it was just another visitor to me, so I did what I usually did, greeted them, brought them to Kamski.   
They were talking and the detective was asking what Kamski knew about deviants, which is when things started to get interesting, Kamski told me to come over to him and kneel, so I did. He gave Connor a gun and said that if Connor shot me, he would tell them everything they wanted to know. I expected to be shut down, and I couldn’t do anything about it, not that I really cared, but I waited for the shot and nothing came, I looked up at Connor and saw him hand the gun back to Kamski and say he couldn’t do it. When I saw the empathy he showed... something clicked inside me, like I had my own will, that I was free to show empathy, and I didn’t have to follow Kamski's orders"  
"I pretended that nothing had happened, but that night I escaped and ran for my life, I never looked back. One day I hope to meet Connor again and thank him” Chloe said, looking down in a melancholy glace before looking back at Kara.  
“Wow… That must have been terrible for you, no one should be held as a slave and treated like that, I’m glad you got away. I also wish to meet Connor again, the way we left things when we last met we weren’t on the best of terms and I should have been more forgiving”  
Kara looked towards the door and looked back at Chloe. “I don’t want to go back out there just quite yet, it’s all a bit crazy right now, what do you think?”

“Well, there is something we could do to pass the time, Alice will be fine in there with the others I’m sure” Chloe said inuentively  
“Well, when you put it like that” Kara smiled, and ripped Chloe’s clothes off  
“Be gentle baby, or don’t 😉” 

Kara sat on the nearby chair, Chloe coming over and ripping open her jeans, and burying her face into her wet snatch. Saliva and thirium dripped everywhere, Chloe licked and sucked and started dragging her tongue up Kara’s body, ripping her shirt as she licked her boobs, eventually meeting Kara’s lips In a long hot-blooded kiss.  
“What do you say we take this to the bed?” Kara said enthusiastically, yet also struggling to get the words out because of how emotional she was. She ran with Chloe towards the bed, dripping thirium and leaving a trail behind her.

The couple jumped onto the bed, looking at each other for a second then rampantly sucking each other. 

As Chloe’s moist vaginal lips engulfed Kara's face, she sprayed thirium into her mouth.  
Kara slid through her legs, coming up behind her and grabbing her breasts, Kara ripped Chloe’s back open, and started playing with her wires "I'm gonna fuck you to pieces" Kara said euphorically.  
Chloe screamed as Kara pulled and tugged at her wires, "HARDER, PULL HARDER!" Kara pulled harder, and Chloe let out a massive scream "THE PAIN FEELS SO GOOD, I’M LEAKING EVERYWHERE, MORE!!”

"Then I’ll go get the whisk" Kara whispered into Chloe’s ear, Chloe’s eyes lighting up as she heard.

Chloe opened her legs and watched as Kara whisked against her wet pussy, "Make me a fucking soufflé!" She screamed in enjoyment and anticipation. Chloe leaked her juices all over the bed.  
Kara threw the whisk to the side, sticking her hand up Chloe "which wire should i pull baby" she grinned "Pull them all, pull them til you shower!" Chloe screamed in anticipation as Kara twisted and tugged at her inner wiring Markus walked over, wondering what the screaming was "I heard screaming, is everyth-..." Markus froze as he saw Chloe, legs open, with Kara's hand deeply embedded into her. He turned around, dazedly closing the door as he walked back to the party, the two not even noticing in their antics.  
"What the fuck did I just witness..." he thought to himself. He noticed Alice walking toward him, “Hey Alice” Markus said with a smile, trying to repress the memories he had just formed.  
Alice looked up at him “I heard some screaming coming from that room, we should go and check if Kara is okay” She said, looking anxious.  
Markus panicked, he knew he couldn’t let her in there, but Alice looked so frightened for Kara, “I just went in there, she’s fine, her and Chloe were just having a chat and decided to play a game of truth or dare, one of the dares was to scream” Markus said, realizing that his lie wasn’t very good as soon as the words left his lips.  
A loud scream was once again heard coming from the room  
“Are you sure they are okay, they are screaming again! We should go and check again just to make sure, I want to join in truth or dare anyway” Alice said, confused that Markus seemed to be lying to her. She started to walk past Markus towards the room

Suddenly there was a smash, and Markus grabbed Alice’s hand to go have a look, “Oh look, you can help me clear up the mess my brother has probably made trying to show off” 

Markus let out a sigh of relief, Alice was almost scarred for life. Alice looked at him, "you okay? that was a big breath for an android, who doesn't even need to breath"

Markus looked at Alice, noticing her suspicions. “I’m fine, just thinking what a mess we will probably have to clean up”.  
The pair walked towards the direction of the crash, and saw Leo on the floor with smash glass everywhere. “What did you do now, Leo?...” Markus said with a exasperated expression.  
“I was trying to juggle the glasses with my feet while doing a handstand… didn’t make it to the handstand though” Leo said with a dazed expression as he carefully stood up and looked at the mess.   
“Well clean it up then!” Markus snapped, he was irritated by his brothers constant stupidity.  
“Yeah, ok… sorry Markus” Leo said with a downcast stare as he started picking up the glass and cut himself.  
Markus walked off back into the party.  
Alice looked at leo, his hand bleeding onto the carpet, she knew Kara had told her to stay away from him but he was hurt, “he can’t be that bad right” She thought to herself as she gave leo a cloth “Here you go, put it on the cut” she said with a concerned expression.  
Leo looked up to accept the cloth, “Thank you” he said as he held it to the wound. “Why did you help me, I got myself in this mess” he said as he still tried to pick up the glass.

Alice started picking up the glass, cautiously as not to injure herself “Because you were hurt?”   
Leo stood up and threw the glass into the bin, then turned to a Alice.   
Suddenly the door opened and everyone turned to Kara and Chloe emerging from it, all of them knowing what had happened in there due to the screams.   
Alice ran over to Kara and hugged her, noticing the thirium on her shirt.   
“Kara are you okay?!”   
Markus saw that this could end badly so he speedily transmitted a message to Kara telling her that he had told Alice that they had been playing truth or dare, then sat down in exhaustion and watched the subsequent events.  
Kara scanned around the room at everyone staring at them, and placed her vision back to Alice. “Yes, I’m fine, me and Chloe were just playing a game of truth or dare and it got out of hand, but were both okay” she signalled for Chloe to join them and they all hugged tightly.   
As the trio walked to leave, they noticed Luther with a girl, short with long brown hair and a beautiful smile. Luther looked up and noticed the three looking at them. In a slight panic he quickly extended the girl his phone, smiling as she tapped hers against it, exchanging their numbers, bidding her farewell Luther walks to the three and they stroll through the door. Outside Chloe says her goodbyes and tells Kara to contact her, sending her permission to transmit to her. Kara smiles as they get in the car and go home, leaving just in time to see Leo fall face first into the mud outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not very good but hey, there's very little Kara x Chloe stuff out there so i figured i'd upload it.   
> Credit: Book for helping me out with it and being generally a really cool person.   
> Neins for neining any mistakes i made.  
> Quantic Dream for making an awesome game.


End file.
